


Gettin' in her Bubble

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy invites the Tiger back into her den.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Gettin' in her Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original story belong to the amazingly talented Lilydusk!
> 
> Song suggestion: Hatef--k by The Bravery

Poppy dragged in a shaky breath, her hands balling into fists to stop their trembling. “Well?” Tora rasped dangerously close to her ear “are you done running away kid?” Gathering the scattered pieces of her resolve, Poppy steeled her face, hoping she portrayed none of her discomfort before turning to face him, or, more precisely, his sternum. She glared at his chest, willing him to evaporate.  
Her rationale as to why it was a good idea to have him over for another meal, alone at her place, was a distant memory, along with her ability to breathe. He hadn’t touched her aside from holding her hand the last time. This time though, Tora had been within arms’ length of her from the moment they entered her small apartment, seemingly finding any reason to make contact with her. She had been ducking away from him every time he so much as grazed her. Something about the look in his eye gave her the impression he was named Tora for a reason. She had never felt more like prey in her life, and it made her angry. This was her apartment, her territory damn it! Not his!  
Tora smirked down at the little firecracker he had backed into the kitchen counter. He knew he shouldn’t tease her, but he just couldn’t help it. She was so damn fiery when she was pissed. Not giving an inch, he dropped his head to her shoulder, relishing her little shudder as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. “What’s wrong Bobby? Uncomfortable? Thought it felt good when I touch ya?” Poppy sucked in a ragged breath, a rush of heat pooling low in her belly. It did feel good, and they both knew it.  
Two small hands plastered themselves against his pectorals and gave him a firm shove, resulting in a low chuckle on his part. He reached up with one of his own, trapping her right hand over his heart, enjoying the softness of her skin under his. His thumb lightly caressed hers, causing her eyes to snap up, finally looking at him. Her own heartbeat thundered in her ears, contrasting starkly to the slow steady beat beneath her fingertips. Still glaring at him, she tried to put as much warning in her voice as she could muster, “Tora. You’re in my bubble.” Arching a thick brow Tora crowded her further, taking a slight step forward. Placing a knee deftly between her legs, he pressed tighter against her, drawing a moan from her lips, daring her to deny the heat he felt along his muscled thigh. “I mean it!” Poppy gasped, feeling the counter cutting into her lower back, “You’re too close. Get. Out. Of. My. Bubble!”  
Tora responded by lacing the fingers of his free hand through her thick hair, gathering it into a fist at the back of her head. He was done playing this cat and mouse game. “Fuck your bubble,” he growled before slamming his mouth against hers.


End file.
